The present invention relates generally to Internet of Things (IoT) ecosystems, and more particularly to determining the significance of sensors in those ecosystems.
In IoT ecosystems, determining the significance of sensors is important to policies for proper maintenance of such sensors. Determining the significance of sensors could also be a difficult task given the complexities associated with the relationship between sensors and determined ecosystem states. The developers and users of IoT solutions continue to face challenges with efficient and effective methods of determining the significance of sensors in IoT ecosystems.